The Talk
by BitchyPeachy
Summary: Lorsque Burt confronte Blaine et Kurt au sujet de leur relation, après The First Time, il ne s'imagine pas à quel point les deux garçons sont parfaitement conscients de ce dont il parle. Prompt de Dark Roz


_Coucou tout le monde !_

_Comme le savent mes lecteurs les plus assidus, j'écrit des OS d'après les idées que l'on me donne, sous forme de prompt._

_Celui-ci est écrit d'après un prompt de Dark Roz ( je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard ^^ )_

_Vous pourrez le trouver à la fin du texte - je ne voulais pas gâcher la surprise._

_Comme toujours, n'hésitez par à me laisser votre avis, voir même vos prompts ( sisi, je réponds toujours, et à tout le monde )._

_Encore merci à elle pour cette très bonne idée !_

* * *

><p>Blaine …<p>

Ce n'était pas que Kurt n'aimait pas l'idée de passer du temps avec son petit-ami. Dans sa voiture. Tous les deux. Mais l'idée que son père pouvait à tout moment passer devant la fenêtre et les surprendre en plein bécotage avait quelque chose d'inquiétant. D'excitant également.

Si ce n'était que du bécotage, aussi … pensa Kurt.

Il dut interrompre son petit ami qui commençait à suçoter la base de son cou. Il avait passé la semaine précédente à porter écharpes et col roulé, et ne voulait pas vraiment avoir à recommencer. S'en justifier au petit-déjeuner, sous l'œil inquisiteur de Finn avait été suffisamment gênant.

-Blaine ! Grogna-t-il.

Le jeune homme releva la tête, un sourire au lèvre, et les yeux brillants.

-Oui ?

-On continue ça dans quelque minutes. Dans ma chambre. Là où aucun détenteur d'une arme à feu ne peut se décider à mettre fin à tes jours.

Blaine haussa les sourcils, mais se recula vers son côté de la voiture.

-Très bien… Comme tu veux.

Kurt tenta de ne pas se laisser prendre au piège de la voix qui se voulait triste. Il tenta vraiment de ne pas le regarder, de ne pas prendre le risque de croiser ses yeux de chien battu, de ne pas fixer ce regard dont il ne connaissait que trop bien le pouvoir.

Mais Blaine ne bougeait pas de sa place, et il dut finalement réitérer sa proposition.

-On y va ?

La seconde suivante, des lèvres brûlantes étaient sur les siennes, et son monde ne tournait plus rond. La sensation de la main de Blaine dans son cou, ce corps collé au sien malgré la position contraignante que leur imposait l'habitacle, et surtout cette langue qui quémandait l'entrée de sa bouche…

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre, et les deux garçons sursautèrent. Lorsque Kurt leva les yeux vers le pare-brise, il sût que son pire cauchemar venait d'arriver.

Burt Hummel, encore en tenue de mécanicien, se tenait devant sa voiture, les yeux fixés sur eux.

Kurt tenta mécaniquement de remettre ses cheveux en place, mais il sentait déjà ses joues rougir, et son souffle erratique n'allait pas l'aider dans les secondes à venir.

Ce n'était pas comme si Burt ignorait que Blaine et Kurt s'embrassaient. Ils avaient déjà partagés quelques baisers en sa présence, mais ils s'étaient toujours limités au minimum. Presser leurs lèvres ensemble quelques seconde, à l'occasion se caresser la joue, parfois une série de baisers-papillons.

Mais là … Kurt vit dans les yeux de son père qu'ils venaient de passer à un autre niveau.

- Ohmondieuohmondieuohmondieu…

Un coup d'œil à son petit-ami lui appris qu'il fixait le mécanicien tout déblatérant un flot incompréhensible de paroles.

Blaine s'était toujours tenu parfaitement devant Burt. Lorsqu'il venait chercher Kurt, il s'arrangeait pour être souriant, bien habillé et poli. Lorsqu'il le ramenait, c'était toujours dix minutes avant le couvre-feu, et il n'oubliait jamais de dire bonsoir à toute la famille. Même à Finn.

- Blaine, commença Kurt doucement, sans quitter son père des yeux. On va descendre de cette voiture, tu vas dire bonjour, et tu vas te taire, d'accord ?

Il n'eut pas de réponse, mais au bout de quelques secondes, il se décida à ouvrir la porte de l'engin et à en sortir.

-Hey, papa.

-Kurt. Blaine. Au salon.

Et Burt fit demi-tour, se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée à grand pas.

-Ohmondieu …

Kurt soupira et saisit la manche de son petit-ami.

-Ohmondieu…

* * *

><p>Le silence s'était fait insoutenable. Burt avait demandé aux garçons de s'assoir dans le salon, avant de prendre place sur un fauteuil, leur faisant face. Kurt et Blaine était assis côté à côté, leurs mains liées posées sur la cuisse de Kurt.<p>

Celui-ci sentait son petit-ami frissonner à ses côtés. Une partie de lui même lui en voulait de l'avoir embarqué dans cette histoire, tandis que l'autre partie lui rappelait qu'il n'avait pas opposé une grande résistance.

-Bon, commença Burt.

Kurt sentit Blaine se raidir encore plus, si c'était possible.

-Vous avez passé une bonne journée ? A l'école ?

Kurt inhala profondément avant de répondre d'une voix qu'il tenta de garder la plus calme possible.

-Très bien. J'ai eu un A en maths, et on a appris une nouvelle chorégraphie au Glee Club.

Burt se tourna alors vers Blaine.

-Et toi, gamin ?

Blaine avala sa salive, avant de répondre précipitamment :

-Parfait. Très bien. Bonne journée. Maths ... Glee Club. Génial.

Burt le regarda, les yeux écarquillés, et Kurt lui serra la main pour le faire taire.

-Et si tu nous disais pourquoi tu voulais nous parler, papa ?

Burt se pencha un peu en avant, mal à l'aise.

-En fait, je … C'est que … Je vous ai vu … Et ce n'est pas la première fois que je vous vois, vous savez …

-Nous embrasser ? Compléta Kurt, les joues légèrement rouges.

_Faites que ce ne soit pas ce que je crois. Faites que ce ne soit pas ce que je crois._

-Oui. Souffla Burt, évitant son regard. Mais j'ai l'impression que ces derniers temps… c'est un peu plus … un peu moins …

Blaine se décala vers la gauche, laissant un espace entre lui et Kurt, comme tentant de nier l'évidence. Kurt lui adressa un regard incrédule.

-Quoi que vous pensiez, je pense que vous vous trompez, avec tout le respect que je vous dois et …

-Gamin combien de fois va-t-il falloir que je te rappelle de me tutoyer, uh ?

-Désolé, répondit Blaine, et Kurt put voir ses yeux paniqués et ses joues dont la couleur rivalisait avec les siennes.

-Bon, et ensuite ? Tenta Kurt.

-Et bien, je pense qu'il faut que vous sachiez que votre relation évolue dans un certain sens … et que bientôt, vous allez ressentir des choses … et ces choses vous feront … vous donneront envie de… vous rapprocher et …

-Je pensais qu'on avait déjà eût cette discussion ! L'interrompit Kurt rapidement. Oui, je compte, oui, Blaine compte, et il faut que nous attendions encore vingt ans et …

-Kurt. Le coupa son père. Kurt, je pense qu'il faut ré-envisager la question d'un point de vue nouveau.

Ils remarquèrent à quel point ces mots coûtèrent à Burt. Il semblait gêné, mais déterminé à aller au bout de cette conversation.

Blaine soupira doucement, mais releva la tête, lui donnant toute son attention.

-Bon. Burt expira bruyamment, et resserra sa prise sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil. Lorsque deux adolescents sont ensemble depuis un certain temps, et qu'il s'aiment, il est normal que des pulsions apparaissent.

* * *

><p>-Blaine, pas ici ! Chuchota Kurt en regardant par-dessus l'épaule de son petit-ami. Le vestiaire était désert, et il n'y avait aucune raison qu'un des footballeurs n'arrive à sept heures du soir, mais l'endroit restait en quelque sorte synonyme de terreur pour Kurt. Il n'avait pas pût supporter l'idée de s'y trouver isolé, revivant le moment où Karofsky l'avait embrassé. D'où l'idée de Blaine de l'y emmener tous les jeudis soir, afin, d'après lui, de « combattre cette appréhension ». Ce qui voulait dire l'y embrasser, lui, pendant de longues minutes.<p>

La technique avait plutôt bien marché, puisque c'était leur quatrième séance, et qu'elle commençait à glisser de simples baisers à une activité bien plus passionnante de l'avis des deux garçons.

Une main était déjà glissée sous son T-shirt, et les lèvres de Blaine glissait le long de la ligne de son cou.

-Blaine… tenta-t-il, une dernière fois avant de rendre les armes.

* * *

><p>-Et donc, ces … ces pulsions … peuvent mener à des situations que ni vous ni moi ne voulez, croyez moi.<p>

Kurt aurait parié que son visage pouvait désormais faire concurrence à n'importe quelle tomate bien mûre, et il n'eût pas besoin de se tourner vers Blaine pour savoir que son petit-ami vivait la même situation. Il sentait d'ailleurs sa main se contacter sur son genou.

Ce qui lui rappela immédiatement un certain cours de mathématiques.

* * *

><p>Blaine n'avait eût aucun mal à se faire admettre en Calcul Avancé, malgré son année de moins que la majorité des élèves qui y étaient, grâce à l'avance qu'il avait pris à Dalton. Kurt avait ainsi découvert les joies des cours partagés avec la personne qu'il aimait.<p>

Il appréciait le voisinage de Blaine, car celui-ci était généralement suffisamment sérieux pour venir à bout des exercices rapidement, puis discuter de tous les sujets qui pouvaient leur passer par la tête.

Sauf que ce jour là, Blaine était particulièrement joueur, et pas très enclin à se concentrer.

-Bon, repris Kurt pour la cinquième fois. D'après toi, on calcule la variance, ou on la moyenne ?

Blaine le regardait, le coude sur sa table, sa main retenant sa tête, et ce petit sourire réveur sur le lèvres.

-Je ne sais pas …

-Tu n'as même pas lu l'exercice, Blaine !

Leurs voisins se retournèrent vers eux, un air outré sur le visage, et Kurt s'excusa rapidement. Lorsqu'il revint à Blaine, celui-ci n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Blaine se contenta de lui offrir un sourire mystérieux, et vint écarter l'une des mèches de Kurt de sa main libre.

Le geste pouvait paraitre anodin, mais c'était déjà plus qu'il ne pouvait se le permettre dans leur lycée, encore plus dans une salle de classe, en la présence du professeur.

-On reprend du début ? Proposa-t-il d'une petite voix.

Mais la main de Blaine courait maintenant le long de son bras nu, effleurant sa peau doucement, lui causant des frissons incontrôlables.

Les yeux du garçon brillaient maintenant de malice, et il était pleinement conscient de l'effet qu'il faisait à Kurt.

-Lis le problème à voix haute, veux tu ? Proposa-t-il, arrivant désormais à sa main.

- La classe à Monica comporte seize élèves …

La main de Blaine remonta jusqu'à son coude, insistant sur le pli si sensible qui s'y trouvait.

- Douze sont âgés de 17 ans…

Puis, doucement, Blaine retira son bras, le laissant retmber le long de son corps.

-Et six ont 18 ans, continua-t-il soulagé. La moyenne des plus jeunes est de … BLAINE !

Toute la classe se retourna vers eux cette fois-ci, et Kurt assassina son petit ami du regard.

-Un problème, monsieur Hummel ?

_« Mon petit ami a décidé de me caresser le genoux en plein milieu de votre cours, madame ! »_

-Non, désolé Mrs Parker.

* * *

><p>-Vous voyez ce dont je parle ? Demanda Burt.<p>

-Je crois, oui, murmura Blaine, les yeux fixés sur la table du salon.

-Bien. Donc vous comprenez qu'il est inutile de précipiter les choses, n'est-ce pas ?

-On doit vraiment attendre jusqu'à ce qu'on ait trente ans ? Parvint à demander Kurt d'une petite voix.

* * *

><p>Parce qu'il avait d'autres projets pour ses trente ans.<p>

Se réveiller dans les bras de Blaine était définitivement la meilleure chose possible.

Rectification, se réveiller dans le lit de Blaine, dans les bras de celui-ci était la meilleur chose possible.

Non, en fait, se réveiller après avoir partagé ce moment si exceptionnel, dans ce lit, et des ces bras, était la meilleur chose possible.

Kurt se retourna pour faire face à son petit-ami, qui dormait encore, un petit sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

Il en profita pour étudier ce visage qu'il connaissait par cœur, et qu'il avait pourtant l'impression de découvrir sous un jour nouveau. Cette bouche savait embrasser, mais elle savait aussi faire d'autres choses, ne put s'empêcher de penser le garçon, en rougissant. Avant de se rappeller qu'il y avait bien d'autres choses dont il avait à rougir, s'il continuait ainsi.

Mais déjà Blaine entrouvrait les yeux.

-Bonjour, souffla-t-il, toujours souriant.

Kurt se contenta de l'embrasser doucement.

-Je pourrait m'habituer à me réveiller comme ça, commenta Blaine, les yeux brillants.

- Ca devrait pouvoir s'arranger !

* * *

><p>- Non. Non, je crois que ce serait un peu optimiste de ma part. Je dis seulement que vous devriez attendre encore un peu. Etre sûrs de vous au moment où <em>cela <em>arrivera.

Kurt acquiesça, comprenant ce dont parlait son père. Il ne niait plus l'évidence. Non, il se contentait de reculer l'échéance au maximum.

-D'accord Papa. D'accord, nous avons compris. N'Est-ce pas Blaine ?

Celui-ci sursauta presque à l'appel de son nom.

-Oui. Compris. Chef. Burt.

Kurt soupira en secouant la tête devant le niveau de résistance au stress de son petit-ami.

-Bien, dit calmement Burt. Il semblait soulagé. Bien. Très bien. Je crois que je vais… je vais aller me chercher une bière. Vous voulez quelque chose les garçons ?

Les deux jeunes lui firent signe que non, et lorsque la porte se referma derrière Burt, laissèrent échapper un soupir de soulagement.

-Ca a été la demi-heure la plus longue de ma vie … commenta Blaine.

-C'est bien fait. Je te rappelle que c'est ta faute si j'ai déjà dût subir cette conversation il y a un an ! Tout ça parce que mon meilleur ami a décidé de convaincre mon père de hump!

Les lèvres de Blaine étaient sur les siennes, et il répondit immédiatement au baiser, se perdant dans ce qui était désormais son paradis personnel. Lorsque Blaine se recula, il avait un sourire content aux lèvres.

-C'était quoi ça ? Demanda Kurt, à bout de souffle.

-Ca, c'était pour te rappeler pourquoi tu m'aimes, et pourquoi tu ne va pas te mettre à écouter ton père sur ce sujet, parce que franchement, je crois que …

- Peut-être qu'il m'a convaincu, qui sait ? Le coupa Kurt, joueur. Peut-être qu'on devrait attendre.

-C'est un peu tard non ? Lui répondit Blaine, en s'approchant à nouveau de lui. Et puis, tu n'a pas tellement résisté hier, chez moi. Et la semaine dernière, dans les coulisses de l'auditorium. Oh, et je me rappelle d'une soirée sur ce canapé même où …

Le bruit d'une canette de bière heurtant le plancher les firent tous deux sursautés. Ils se tournèrent comme un seul homme vers la porte où se tenait désormais Burt, la bouche grande ouverte, en état de choc.

-Et merde, soupira Blaine.

Avant de rajouter :

-Tu m'aimes Kurt, hein, tu m'aimes ?

* * *

><p>Prompt de Dark Roz:<p>

_**Un OS qui se passerait après 'The First Time' : Burt impose une conversation sur la sexualité à Blaine et Kurt, qu'il voit se rapprocher de jour en jour, mais craint qu'ils n'aillent "trop loin pour leur âge" et veut les informer (et surtout, "protéger l'innocence de SON fils"). Sauf que ce que Burt ne sait pas, c'est que ces deux-là sont déjà trèèèèèèès actifs et donc trèèèèès informés dans ce domaine. Il l'apprend suite à une gaffe de Kurt (ou Blaine). Libre choix pour la réaction de Burt et la fin, ma seule condition est que Blaine reste en vie ^^'**_

_**Voilà, pour le coup j'ai été super inspirée, j'espère que ça sera aussi ton cas *croise le doigts***_

**__**_Bon, je sais que j'ai pris quelques libertés, mais c'était surtout parce que j'imaginais assez mal Birt être complétement bûté sur la question ( c' )__!_

_En espèrant que cela vous a plût !_

_A demain pour Ceux qui lisent Ceux qui ... et à bientôt pour les autres !_


End file.
